Dimitri's Story
by LUVZ.Juniorhigh.'D
Summary: This starts at the end of Shadow Kiss. Dimitri is in the cave and just got took down by a Strigoi. He hears everything and scared. He wants to scream and tell Rose to run. - What happens after? When he wakes up? Goes to Russia! Kills? Read and find out what I think happened, nobody knows for sure. How everything went down? How he felt. How he became so ... evil?
1. Awakened

((Dimitri's P.O.V.)) (Shadow Kiss, Cave.)

There were three of them. Three Strigoi came out and two of the other ones went for other people. The third one grabbed me; taking me by suppress. I have always tried to be faster and one step ahead but ... not this time. I reached forwards, my hand nailing him in the shoulder. It didn't affect his movements. His blonde hair fell over his face and I could see teeth. Causing us both to fall onto the ground. Pain shut up though my lower back and upper chest. Both of my hands were pushing against him, trying to get him to away. He was to close and his teeth were almost to my neck. I saw his red eyes leave mine for a second.

His teeth pierced into my neck.

My arms went limp and fell onto the ground. My whole body seemed to shut down. The bite didn't hurt. It didn't feel good either. It felt like ... there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I stared up and saw other Strigoi circling around us.

I realized, in that moment that my worst fear was coming true.

That's when, I heard the scream. Not just any scream. It was Rose. I could pick her voice out of a room full of voices. She was screaming, which only meant that she was coming to try to save me. I noticed that there were so many other Strigoi around me. She was going to save me... she had to.

"What are you doing, Rose? More are coming." A male voice told her.

My eyes were flickering, it was hard to stay awake. The Strigoi was taking to much blood out of me. I grew more weak by the second.

"Rose, we have to get out of here!" Another voice added. I heard people moving.

"He's in there!" Rose screamed again. She was going to save me. "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"

I didn't want Rose to come and save me. I realized that it would be better if she didn't. She was going to put herself in harm's way if she tried. I ... I love her and wanted her to be safe. I would die a thousand times to save her. Over and over.

My thoughts were starting to get confused. Where was I? Rose?

"He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for sun. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get ... it still may not be enough!"

He is dead? I'm not dead! I wanted to scream and run. I wish that my legs were working. That my body would turn back on. That I could be there for Rose. She needed someone! I'm the someone! I'm not going to scream because, I'm going to be dead. The Strigoi is still drinking me dry and that is going to be the end. Rose can't die for me.

The Strigoi that had his fangs in my neck, finally pulled away. He gave me a sad look and titled his head to a side. "What to do with you." I watched as his eyes went down my body. He was studying me as if I was a child. "You could be use to us." His head went back down and teeth went into the neck. I knew what he was doing ... He was going to drink me dry and then - NO. He can't but he is.

I wanted to close my eyes and never wake up, but I knew that if I did close my eyes. I would pass out and not be able to ... to what? I can't remember.

"Run!" Someone yelled, "_He is dead! _You are not going to join him!"

Am I dead?

"Run!"

I heard footsteps leaving the cave and my eyes shut.

**((20 minutes later.)) **

I felt something warm against my mouth but couldn't see anything. Maybe, it was because my eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them. Fingers were pressed against my chin and pulled my mouth open. The warm stuff went into my mouth. I shook my head and tried to move my arms. I was to weak. It went down.

Moments later, my eyes flickered open. My fingers pressed against the ground and nails went into the dirt. I opened my mouth but then closed it again. I moved my toes from inside of my boots and sat up. I looked around the dark room, realizing that it wasn't a room. It was a cave.

That's when everything hit me.

My name is Dimitri Belikov. I lived with my family in Russia and the moved out here. I'm a guardian ... Wait. The cave and Strigoi were attacking the school. People were running and dying. So much fighting. So much death. I was fighting one and then it got the best of me. I went down onto the ground and the teeth went into my neck.

Rose? Why didn't she save me?

It doesn't matter. I told myself. Everything is so peaceful right not.

"Nice of you to join us."

I haven't realized that there were any other people in the area with me. I got so lost in my mind that I wasn't paying attention. My eyes found someone against a far wall, he was tall with blonde hair. Judging that he was a Moroi before he was awakened.

He flipped his hair away from his face and pointed a finger towards me. "You were are fighter. I like that." He laughed, "Welcome to our ranks."

My eyes narrowed while my mind was trying to follow what he was saying. What was he saying? Am I? A strigoi?

"Yes. You are." The blonde one answered, as if he was reading my mind. "I know that it's a bit much to take in. But, this is for the better. You can live forever. You can take who's ever life, that you want like."

I tried to breath in but a pain shut up though my chest. I clung forwards, my hand grabbing my shirt. "My ... chest !" I gasped.

The Strigoi walked forwards and kneeled down, one knee. "Aw. Yes, that would be the pain." He smirked. "You need to drink. You were just awakened during the battle. Do you remember anything? Like the name of that girl who tried to go back for you?"

My eyes snapped back up.

Rose. He was talking about my, Roza. Rose. Yes, of course. I remember. She was yelling, she must have seen the whole thing. She was told to wait outside but of course, she didn't. She had a spirt of her own. The cabin. The other night was one of the best nights of my life and it was because of her. She was post to come back and save me. I'm not me now. Am I? If she saw me, she could try to kill me.

"Who?" My voice shook as I responded.

He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Nathan."

I stared at that hand. "Dimitri." I didn't dare reach out, to shake.

Nathan shrugged and stood back up. "We have to go. You can meet the rest of us. We have a large group out there. A lot of them were killed back at the academy. You already know that, I was told that you killed a lot." He glanced towards my neck. "You have the marks to prove it. I guess, that it's a good thing that you are on our side now."

Your side?

I blinked and tried to stand up. "Why did you do this to me?" I gasped, and reached towards a wall for balance.

"Why? Weren't you trying to kill me? Oh! Don't worry! Those feelings that you are feeling? Those will go away. After you have feed then you will be one of us. There is no going back. You either feed or you die and trust me. It would be a slow death. We can't stay here either, they know where we are. We are going to head into the city and then ... who knows?"

Russia. I need to go back to Russia. I have a old teacher that could help me. I didn't want to die either but was this really living? I tried to remember how much I hated Strigoi but now that I was one of them. I couldn't remember anything. I just felt different. Like I could do anything or be anyone. Also, needing to get away from Rose. Knowing her? She is going to try to come looking for me. There is no way that she would find me in Russia. She could try but I'm going to be far away.

"Show me." I said those two words that changed my life, forever. I saw Nathan flash a smile and offered a hand. I took it.

End of Chapter 01.

Read and Review! I know that this might be a little confusing but it will get better! I have tons of ideas of how Dimitri went though this whole thing! It will lead up to Rose finding him later, more chapters! Review!

Thanks!

oxox. Andi.


	2. First kill

Chapter 2 .

Nathan took me outside and it took me a moment to take everything in. The moon was raising and it was bright. I have never looked at the moon before, like I was at that moment. The light reflected off a near by stream, causing a flashlight effect around the forest. I could look up and see the different shapes, on the surface. I could see animals running away from us, like they knew that we were the undead. They couldn't have, there was no way. I saw the wind blowing the leaves off, of near by trees.

"Different, huh?" Nathan asked by my side.

I turned around and saw other Strigoi walk out. There were about ten of them that were still here. They must have been the ones that were loyal to Nathan. They were all men and very large. The beauty of them were obvious. Tall, slim, and strong. I watched as their movements were perfect. Each step was like a dance for them, like they were almost floating on the air around them.

Nathan took a few steps towards me and took ahold of my upper arm. "Come on." He said, pulling me away from the others. "You want to get a good meal before the others take it."

It hasn't really hit me till that moment. Nathan was going to have me hunt. I'm not going to be hunting something little but someone little. Someone that was real and breathing. Someone that had feelings and moods. Someone that had a family and a life.

I haven't realized but I must have flinched because Nathan was staring at me, when I woke up from my day dream.

We worked our way out of the forest area and towards a main city. They left a few cars by the side of the road, which we went into to. There were two different vans with tilted windows. Nathan drove, while he placed me in the seat beside of him. We made sure not to drive by the Academy … I could see the tops of the buildings from the road. It felt weird, leaving it. Leaving Rose.

"You must be feeling a lot of different things, right now. Don't worry it will fade away. You will learn how to cope and soon love it. Trust me." Nathan went on with his story, the two Strigoi behind us nodded in agreement. "You will learn how to have fun with it. You were a very strong Guardian but now? You are going to be a even stronger Strigoi!"

I crossed my hands and looked out the window.

"You will thank me someday for this life. You can do whatever you want and not have to care about anything. You can take life. There must be some people out there that you would love to end. You can do whatever you would like, be whoever. Just think of this like … a new start. A new start in life." Nathan went on and on. I wanted to reach across and cover his mouth with my fist.

I wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. I knew that … Well, I really should be responding. I should be asking questions and making sure I get answers. I should be doing a lot of stuff. That is for sure. I'm not though. I just sat there.

We drove out of the forest and down a pavement road. The road seemed to go on for miles and I felt sick. The feeling started in my lower stomach but worked it's way up the rest of my body. I made a sicking face, my lips twisting.

(A hour later …)

My hands were covered in blood, fingers crawling into a fist. My nose went up and I smelled the air, around me. My lips were closed shut and I didn't dare open them. I ran my tongue over my teeth, realizing that my teeth … my fangs were still pressed against my gums. Taking in a few breaths, though my nose and dropped my arms to my side.

I glanced down, seeing the body by my feet. It was a young girl who was walking home from a night college class. She was with a few friends and were walking though a park. They heard nosies around them and she got separate from the others. Nathan and the others went after her friends, while I cornered her. She saw me, as I walked towards her. I held my arms out, as a friendly jester. The girl even smiled at me. Having no idea what was in her future. My mouth was on fire and I jumped …

"Ah!" I screamed, falling onto my knees. How could I have done this?!

Nathan was at my side in a second. "Dimitri, stand up." He ordered and I stood up.

His eyes went over my body, looking for some kind of harm coming towards me. He shook his head, slowly. "There is nothing wrong with you."

Was that a question?

My eyes went towards the girl, "I did that."

"Yes, yes. You did. Very good job, by the way. I could hear her scream a mile away. You liked it?" He raised a brow, point a finger at my chest. "I know you did. There is blood all over you. You feel alive. You didn't kill a person, you killed because you had to. Because you needed to feed. Nothing more. Leave now, Dimitri."

End of Chapter 02.

Read and Review! It's the only way that you will get more chapters … ;D

xooxx. Andi


End file.
